Wrist worn devices, such as smart watches, can tend to be small enough to make screen gestures impractical. Moreover, these wrist worn devices tend to have purely analog or digital features and cannot appeal to an analog fashion watch. Additionally, the bezels of watches are for purely aesthetic purposes.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.